


the Past is Prologue (and the Future is Nigh)

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Dragon Age II, Sereda and Zevran find Anders to ask him for a very important favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Past is Prologue (and the Future is Nigh)

“Are you sure you want to go in there alone?” Zevran asks worriedly.  

Sereda squeezes Zevran’s hand reassuringly.  “Yes.  I don’t want him to be afraid if he catches an unfamiliar face first.  He knows you as an assassin more than anything else.  Anders is a good man and he won’t hurt me.”

Zevran looks like he wants to protest, but he sighs and strokes her cheek.  “Be careful, Sereda.”

“I will be,” Sereda says, pulling him down for a quick kiss.  

“If you need anything, or even  _ maybe _ need something, yell.  Loud,” Zevran says.  “I will be right here.”

“I know.  You don’t have to worry,” Sereda says with a smile before turning towards the cave.  

As she enters, she notes the lack of spiders or other common cave denizens.  She should have known.  If Anders is really running a makeshift clinic out of this cave, then of course he cleared out any dangers.  Never mind that if Templars come for him, a few giant spiders could come in handy.  

“A good man,” Sereda whispers to herself, patting her stomach absently.  

Continuing down the passageway, Sereda doesn’t bother to draw her swords.  She knows that she’s not in danger here.  

There’s a light flickering at the end of the tunnel, around a bend.  The sight warms her a little, even though she’s nervous.  It’s been far too long since she’s seen her friends, and she suspects that the letters they exchanged over the years weren’t enough.  

“Who’s there?” The voice, while definitely male, sounds ethereal.  Justice.  

“An old friend to you both,” Sereda says, stepping around the corner.  

“Warden-Commander, it’s been awhile,” it’s Anders, this time.

Sereda has to stifle a gasp.  Her friend looks so old.  She hasn’t seen him in over seven years, but he looks like he’s aged decades.  The lines around his eyes are caverns, and his hair has started to grey.  He certainly doesn’t look only six years older than Zevran.  

“Too long,” Sereda says, stepping forward.  

She wants to reach out, embrace him.  But she’s always wondered if he blamed her for leaving him without enough protection in Ferelden.  If she had been there, she never would have let the Wardens treat him and Justice like an abomination.  She would have protected him and saved him some hurt.  They never talked about it.  

“Are you here to execute me?” Anders asks in a soft, wanting voice.

Sereda’s whole body freezes and she can’t respond.  Her horror only grows as Anders kneels in front of her, bowing his head.  She heard what had happened in Kirkwall, of course, but she hadn’t expected this.  Ancestors, she hadn’t expected her friend to bow his head and ask for an execution.  That is certainly not why she came here.  

Moving slow, to keep from startling him, she slides two fingers under his chin.  She pulls gently so he looks at her.  It’s strange, to look at any human like this.  They’re all so tall.

“Of course not,” Sereda says.  “I’m here to ask for your help.  As a friend.”

Anders lips quiver and his brows furrow.  “Did you hear what happened?”

“Anders, all of Thedas heard what happened,” Sereda says softly, sliding her hand down to his shoulder.  “You’re as famous as I am.”

“I’m infamous, perhaps,” Anders says, refusing to make eye contact with her.  “You’re a hero.”

“You are, too,” Sereda says, nodding a little.  

“I blew up a Chantry and killed people.  I started a war,” Anders says.  “I don’t think anyone considers me a hero.”

“People you helped and people you freed do.  I certainly do, for whatever my opinion is worth to you,” Sereda says, squeezing his shoulder.  

Anders swallows hard and finally looks into her eyes.  There are ghosts lingering in his gaze, and she wonders if that’s part of letting Justice inhabit his body or if it’s the weight of what happened.  She suspects it’s the latter. 

“Your opinion matters to me.  It always has,” Anders says.  “Up here, by myself, I got to wondering if you regretted not handing me over to the Templars, any of those times when you had the chance.”

“Listen to me,” Sereda says firmly.  She tries to keep the waver out of her voice and the tears from pricking at her eyes.  “I am proud of you.  I have never once regretted keeping you from the Templars.  I only regret that I wasn’t better at it.  If I had any idea what was going to happen when I left for Antiva, I would have taken better care.  I’m sorry.”

“For a long time, I was angry at you.  I didn’t understand why you had to go to Antiva.  You told us that you had to go dismantle some assassin guild with your elf, but I still didn’t get it,” Anders says.  “When you left, the Wardens became like the Circle.  I had to escape from the place I felt at home.”

“I’m sorry,” Sereda repeats.  “I had to leave, and I didn’t know what they would do.”

“I understand a lot more now than I did back then, even if I don’t understand everything,” Anders says.  “I mean, I always knew what it felt like to have to run, but I didn’t understand why  _ you  _ had to.  It looked like you had everything, and you just left.”

“I had to,” Sereda says.  “I couldn’t stay at Vigil’s Keep anymore.”

“I know that now,” Anders says with a small nod.

Sereda doesn’t know who moves first, but they end up in a tight embrace, made easier by the fact that he’s already kneeling.  She pulls him close, stroking his hair as he shakes against her.  There’s a wetness forming against her neck that she chooses not to notice.  

“You helped your people.  That’s all any of us can do,” Sereda murmurs.  “It’s okay, my friend.  It’s okay.”

“I just wanted to make people’s lives better.  But there was so much pain,” Anders says, gasping for air.

“I know.  I know,” Sereda soothes, rubbing his back.  “There’s too much pain to bear sometimes.”

Anders just nods.  

Sereda waits until he stops shaking before pulling away.  She doesn’t know how someone can look so old and so young all at once.  

“So, uh, I’m assuming you didn’t come all the way here to give me a hug and a pep talk,” Anders says, getting to his feet.  “As much as I appreciate both.”

“You’re right,” Sereda says, watching him.  “How attached are you to living in this cave?”

“Versus another cave?” Anders asks.  

Sereda laughs.  “Maybe, but so far, Zevran isn’t as keen on caves as I am.  Don’t know what else he expected, though, considering he married a woman from Orzammar.  Most likely, a small house in Ferelden.”

“Why?” Anders asks, frowning.  

Sereda can’t contain her smile as she rests her hand on her stomach.  “Because we’d like you to deliver our baby.  Neither of us have your expertise, or your healing abilities, should something go wrong.”

“You’re pregnant?  With Zevran’s baby?” Anders asks, surprised.

“I was more surprised than anyone, except maybe Zevran.  It took me an embarrassing amount of time to figure out,” Sereda says.  “But sometimes, good things happen.  Sometimes, in all the mess, purely good things happen.”

Anders breaks out in the first true smile from him that she’s seen since she left Amaranthine.  It’s a wonderful sight.

“I almost forgot to congratulate you,” Anders says.  “Congratulations on your pregnancy, Warden-Commander.”

“Sereda.  If I’m asking you to come help me give birth, you don’t need to call me by a title I haven’t used in years,” she says with a smile.  

“Sereda, then,” Anders says with a nod.  “Congratulations, Sereda.”

“Thank you,” Sereda says.  “We’re both unbelievably overjoyed.”

“Where is Zevran?” Anders asks.  “I can’t imagine that he’s far.”

“I wanted to see you alone, first.  I missed you, Anders,” Sereda says.  She had wanted to assess the damage done to her friend in private, as well.

“I missed you, too, Wa-Sereda,” Anders says.  “But he should probably be here now that the reunion is over.”

Sereda nods and gives a low birdcall.  It’s some kind of Antivan bird- she can never keep birds straight- and they used to use the signal when they were hunting Crows in Antiva.  This particular call lets him know she’s fine and ready for him to make his move.

Anders raises his eyebrow.  

“We did a lot of delicate work in Antiva, and came up with an occasionally complex system of signals to communicate without the Crows locating us,” Sereda explains.  “If  I just yelled, he might assume you’re hurting me, and that would be very unpleasant.”

“It would be.  Although I do give your friends the benefit of the doubt,” Zevran says.  He presses himself against her back, crouching down so he can rest his hand on her belly.  “Has Anders agreed to come with us?”

“Not yet,” Sereda says, covering Zevran’s hand with hers and looking up at Anders.  “So, what do you say?”

“I don’t know what you want me for,” Anders says, frowning a little.  “I’m a wanted man, and surely you have other options.”

“I want someone I like and trust,” Sereda says.  

“You also have experience with the Taint.  We are both worried about what effect it might have on the child,” Zevran says.  

“What about you, Sereda?” Anders asks.  “You were the Warden-Commander of Ferelden.”

“I don’t know much about being a Warden beyond killing darkspawn.  My… mentor died at Ostagar, and while I picked up information along the way, most of it had to do with stopping the archdemon,” Sereda says.  “I have no idea what effect the Taint would have a baby, and Weisshaupt isn’t inclined to help me.”

“You were just making it up as you went along, weren’t you?” Anders asks.  “When you were saving the world, I mean.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Sereda says with a wry grin.  “You probably don’t want to know, either.  Just pretend I totally knew what I was doing when I saved the world.  You’ll sleep better.”

Anders passes a hand over his face and nods.  “You know that I also don’t have a lot of experience with pregnant Grey Wardens, right?  Literally none.”

“I figured.  But you’re smart and good and I know you’ll work very hard,” Sereda says.  “We’re way better company than living alone, too.”

“I  _ am  _ immensely charming and good looking,” Zevran adds.  

“I could be a danger.  A lot of people want me dead,” Anders says.  “I don’t want to bring more pain to anyone.”

“We have experience in such matters.  Both of us have had large groups of people calling for our death,” Zevran says.  “They are dead and we are alive.”

“If we thought you were a greater potential threat than help, we wouldn’t be here,” Sereda assures him.  “I like you, Anders.  I like you a lot, and I always have.  But I love Zevran and our child much more, so don’t think I haven’t thought this through.”

“Okay, I get it,” Anders says.  His eyes sweep around the cave.  “Give me a moment.”

Sereda nods, smiling up at him.  “You’re coming with us.”

“Yes,” Anders says.  “Justice and I are both in complete agreement.”

“Do you need some time to finish up anything here?” Sereda asks.  

“I want to leave a few packages behind for certain people to find.  I won’t say anything about you, but I don’t want anyone to worry,” Anders says.  “It won’t take long.”

“No problem,” Sereda says.  She swallows hard; she knows she should be patient, but it’s so hard.  “Before you do that, though, would you mind just… checking on the baby?  I haven’t felt anything yet and I’m worried and-”

“Of course,” Anders cuts her off with a smile that puts her at ease.  “Although, if you’re still early in the pregnancy, not feeling anything is perfectly normal.”

Sereda nods a little.  She sits where he instructs her, reaching to take Zevran’s hand and squeezing lightly.  His hand is unsteady in hers, and she’s not surprised to look up to see worry written on his face.  

“I’m going to lift your shirt and touch your belly, okay?  I can probe gently with magic to make sure that everything is going smoothly,” Anders says.  

“Okay,” Sereda says.

Anders sets his hand on her stomach and closes his eyes.  His hand is larger than Zevran’s, with fewer calluses, and it rests heavily on her belly.  It’s a long, silent, tense half of a minute, and Sereda’s gaze flicks between Anders’ face and Zevran’s, trying to relax.  

Her husband is watching her with worried eyes, and she hopes for his sake most of all that their baby is healthy.  He’s so eager to be a father, and they had both been so sure they would never have children.  They had considered taking in an orphan, but they only just finished destroying the Antivan Crows and they couldn’t take in a child until the Crows were neutralized.  

Anders rests his other hand on her stomach, brow furrowed in concentration.  It’s probably just because she’s resistant to magic.  There can’t actually be anything wrong.  There can’t be.  

“Anders, if you keep this up, I am going to assume that you’re taking the opportunity to feel up my wife.  I understand the desire- Sereda is quite enchanting and I often can’t keep my hands to myself- but I  _ am  _ a skilled assassin standing right beside you,” Zevran says with a slight, strained laugh.  

Sereda presses his fingers to her lips reassuringly.  “Don’t worry.”

Zevran exhales hard with a nod.  The hand holding hers is slick with sweat.  His nervousness would be endearing if she wasn’t so nervous herself.

“I just wanted to be sure before saying anything,” Anders says, withdrawing his hands and opening his eyes.  “Dwarves are curiously difficult to probe with magic.”

“Magic resistance,” Sereda says, swallowing hard.  “So you couldn’t feel anything?”

“I could,” Anders says.  He looks up at her with a small smile that comforts her.  “You’re having twins.  Healthy, strong twins.”

Sereda’s eyes widen.  “Two babies?  You’re sure?”

“Yes!  Congratulations!” Anders says.  

“And they’re healthy?” Zevran asks.

“Yes,” Anders says, smiling at them both.  “Two healthy babies.”

“Zevran…” Sereda says breathlessly, looking up at him.  

Before she can figure out what else she wants to say, Zevran has wrapped his arms around her tightly.  He nuzzles his face against her neck, and she pulls him tight to her body.  She can feel his heart thrumming, or maybe it’s just her own rapid heartbeat magnified.

“Our children, Sereda,” Zevran murmurs to her, voice scratching in his throat.  “Our twins.”

“I know,” Sereda says.  “I can’t believe it either.”

Zevran pulls back, cupping his hands around her face.  His eyes are shining, and he’s never looked more like the sun- bright and radiant and warm.  Actually, he’s better than that because the sun burns, but Zevran has never hurt her.  

“Dwarves consider twins a sign of good luck.  Of peace and prosperity and strength,” Sereda says.  “Also a sign that I’m going to get very large very quickly.  Like a bronto.”

“You will be beautiful,” Zevran says.  

“I know,” Sereda says with a laugh.  She knows that no matter what she looks like, Zevran will find her beautiful, and really, she doesn’t care about what anyone else thinks.  “But I’m not going to see my feet for months.”

“I will keep excellent track of them for you,” Zevran assures her.  

“That’s a relief,” Sereda says.

“With my finest massages,” Zevran says.  “Whenever you want.”

“You don’t want to promise that,” Sereda says with a laugh.

“Oh, I do,” Zevran replies.

Sereda kisses his cheek and turns to face Anders with a smile.  He’s studiously working on something else, giving them their privacy.  She appreciates the sentiment, but she reaches for Anders’ arm anyway.  

“Thank you, my friend,” Sereda says firmly.  “You’ve brought us so much happiness and peace already.”

Anders blinks hard and nods.  “You’re welcome.”

“We’ll give you privacy to make your preparations to leave,” Zevran says.  “And thank you.”

“I’ll be fast,” Anders assures them.

“Don’t worry.  We have time,” Sereda says as she slips her hand into Zevran’s.  

Anders is smiling again, which makes Sereda feel so certain that she made the right choice coming to find him.  There’s no one else that she would rather entrust her unborn children’s care to, and she’s glad that Anders won’t be alone anymore.

Sereda sits down when they reach the outside of the cave, her back resting against the stone.  She’s still reeling from what Anders told them, but in the very best way.

“Two babies,” Zevran says reverently as he straddles her.  

He’s still beaming at her, and Sereda can’t wait to see him as a father.  Zevran loves them both so much already.  Ancestors, the man is brimming with love.  He’s a beautiful sight to behold: she knows a lot of people find Zevran attractive, but no one else gets to see this side of him, this most beautiful side of him that is so full of love.

“I can’t believe it,” Sereda says, resting her hands on his waist.  “Twins.  Our twins.”

“It doesn’t surprise me.  You do the impossible all the time,” Zevran says, running his fingers through her hair.

“I’m pretty sure you had something to do with it, too,” Sereda says with a smile.

“It  _ was  _ quite fun,” Zevran says.

Sereda tilts her head back and laughs.  “We’re going to have to keep it quiet, with Anders around.”

“You know me, my dear Warden,” Zevran says.

“And that’s why I’m warning you!” Sereda exclaims.  She exhales, smiling up at him.  “If you had told me all those years ago that I would be having twins with the assassin who had come to kill me and Alistair, I would never had believed you.”

“Don’t forget that you married the assassin as well,” Zevran chides gently, pressing his forehead to hers.  

“I would never forget  _ that _ ,” Sereda says tenderly.  

“This is not how I anticipated filling my contract,” Zevran says.  “I am not complaining, however.”

“Oh, me neither,” Sereda says.  “This is so much more than I ever could have hoped for.”

They wait together silently after that, enjoying being together.  With two children on the way, they should probably enjoy sitting quietly together like this.  While there may be plenty of struggles ahead, Sereda is fully confident that they’ll be able to handle whatever may come.


End file.
